pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
PNF-404
The planet that Olimar lands on, in both Pikmin 1 and Pikmin 2, is the natural habitat of Pikmin (species) as well as many other lifeforms, many of them predators of the Pikmin. The planet is known as the planet of the Pikmin or the Pikmin planet in both games. In Super Smash Bros. Brawl it is known as Distant Planet. Although ambiguous, it is at least very Earth-like with similar geography. Whether or not it actually is our Earth or an alternate larger version is yet to be revealed in the games or by Shigeru Miyamoto, the game's creator; either way, it is doubtful that the similarities are coincidental. Tin cans as well as many other man-made objects and structures from modern times can be found lying around in the first game (for example, parts of Perplexing Pool and The Distant Spring appear to be the remains of a bathroom), and all the 'treasures' found in the second game are man-made or objects natural to Earth. It is unknown if there is still a human presence on the planet at the time of the Pikmin story; it may take place some time after the extinction of humans. Since Pikmin 2's areas are comparable to those in its prequel, and there are new human objects, the only possible explanations are that man exists, or the items were blown into the areas from other places while Olimar was away. During the second game, this statement is supported: when Olimar lands on or leaves the planet his ship is shown to be heading towards or coming from Africa. Most of the planet's geography has been shown to match Earth's, the Ship even stating at the time of the discovery of the Spherical Atlas that it exhibits the planet's geography as seen from space: both this and the Geographic Projection are two halves to a globe that clearly shows Earth and its countries. In the first Pikmin game Olimar crash lands on this uncharted planet during his vacation after his ship is struck by a meteoroid; Olimar must escape the planet before his life support system fails because the atmosphere is composed largely of oxygen which is toxic to Olimar's people. In Pikmin 2 Olimar returns to the planet with his new companion, Louie, in search of treasure, in order to rescue the company he works for, Hocotate Freight, from bankruptcy. The Planet appeared in Super Smash Bros. Brawl as a fighting stage under the name: Distant Planet. It features a forested section of the planet. Image:Planet of the Pikmin.png|The planet as seen in Pikmin 1 Image:NewOnions.png|5 pink Onions, 4 black, 2 light blue, an orange, a green, and a purple, which appeared during Pikmin 1's "Happy Ending" as Olimar leaves the planet. Image:Planet (Pikmin 2 start).png|The planet as seen in the Pikmin 2 intro cut-scene. The Ship's engine glows over what appears to be somewhere in Africa as it lands. Image:Distantplanet1.PNG|In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, the Planet of the Pikmin is a stage known as Distant Planet. Category:Places